


it will be worth the wound.

by fluentindetail



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confession, Drabble, Garridebs, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Series 4, Sherlock Angst, The Final Problem, during the final problem, s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentindetail/pseuds/fluentindetail
Summary: It doesn’t convey enough. Nothing could ever feasibly convey how every single instance of their friendship is written into the very fabric of who Sherlock has become; this illumination of a man pulled Sherlock from the depths of despair and taught him how to live.And he’s dying. He’s dying, oh god, he’s dying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is with the understanding that The Final Problem is John's version of The Abominable Bride: the events of that episode are entirely within John's head. I wanted to take a look at what might be happening outside of it.

“I-I... I love you,” Sherlock says quietly, carefully, like the words will surely catch on his teeth or his tongue; low in his throat and hesitant. Sherlock kneels within a pool of his best friend’s blood, pale, shaking hands haphazardly attempting to press down on the wound as his mind palace falters with words that shiver across John’s limp form ( _apply pressure, don’t let him drift, don’t let him die, please god; let him live_ ).

His hands pale hands are in sharp contrast to the blood pooling at his fingertips, body shaking as he pushes down and holds his weight on the wound. He tries to stay calm, his body betraying him at every turn as panic sets in; he stares down and sees John Watson staring back, eyes glassy and half lidded as if he’s barely there, passively watching as his life slowly drains away and sinks into the carpet below them. 

“I love you,” he tries again, and it’s easier this time - the first time’s always the hardest, the words fit within his mouth and it’s earnest, but it’s still not enough. It doesn’t convey enough. Nothing could ever feasibly convey how every single instance of their friendship is written into the very fabric of who Sherlock has become; this illumination of a man pulled Sherlock from the depths of despair and taught him how to live.

_And he’s dying. He’s dying, oh god, he’s dying._

“I love you,” and it’s no longer a shock, his voice barely above a whisper as he realises how true those words are, like a weight being lifted from his heart and his shoulders. His eyes sting with wetness; John’s fading away, eyes heavy as his body falls into shock.

”Soldiers, John- you have to stay with me-” 

\-----

Molly Hooper whispers “I love you,” into the phone and three men breathe a sigh of relief but somewhere else, Sherlock Holmes begs and begs for John Watson to wake up.


End file.
